Nissan Fairlady Z
The Fairlady Z is a series of sports cars manufactured by Nissan Motors Ltd.. The original Z was sold in October 1969 in Japan as the Nissan Fairlady Z and was sold in Japan at Nissan Exhibition dealerships that previously sold the Nissan Bluebird. It was exported as the Datsun 240Z. Since 2009 Nissan has manufactured the newest Z, the Nissan 370Z. The earlier models of the Nissan Z were built at the Nissan Shatai plant in Hiratsuka until 2000, while the later models (350Z and 370Z) are built at Oppama (2002–2004) and Tochigi (2004–present). Enthusiasts praise the cars for their looks, reliability, performance, and affordability. Nissan Z cars currently hold the record for the best selling sports car series of all time with over 2 million cars sold. Note this excludes better selling sporty cars such as the Mustang and Camaro. Every Z car has been sold in Japan as the Fairlady Z and elsewhere under the names Nissan S30, Nissan S130, Nissan 300ZX, Nissan 350Z and Nissan 370Z. All incarnations of the Nissan Z appear in every Gran Turismo game since the first one. Car List Gran Turismo *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S 2by2 (Z32) '94 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S 2seater (Z32) '94 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2by2 (Z32) '94 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '94 Gran Turismo 2 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S 2by2 (Z32) '94 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S 2seater (Z32) '94 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2by2 (Z32) '94 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '94 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version R 2by2 (Z32) '98 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version R TwinTurbo 2by2 (Z32) '98/Nissan 300ZX 2by2 (Z32) '98 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S 2seater (Z32) '98 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '98/Nissan 300ZX 2seater (Z32) '98 *Nissan 300ZX-GTS GT (JGTC) '97 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version R TwinTurbo 2by2 (Z32) '98/Nissan 300ZX 2by2 (Z32) '98 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '98/Nissan 300ZX 2seater (Z32) '98 *Nissan Z Concept Gran Turismo 4 *Nissan Fairlady 240ZG (HS30) '71/Nissan 240ZG (HS30) '71 *Nissan Fairlady Z 280Z-L 2seater (S130) '78 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX (Z31) '83 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '89/Nissan 300ZX 2seater (Z32) '89 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version R TwinTurbo 2by2 (Z32) '98/Nissan 300ZX 2by2 (Z32) '98 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '98/Nissan 300ZX 2seater (Z32) '98 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '02/Nissan 350Z (Z33, EU) '03/Nissan 350Z (Z33, US) '03 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version ST (Z33 Option Wheel) '02 *Nissan Fairlady Z Roadster (Z33) '03/Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, EU) '03/Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, US) '03 *Nissan 350Z Gran Turismo 4 Limited Edition (Z33) '05 *NISMO Fairlady Z S-tune concept by GRANTURISMO (Z33) '02 *NISMO Fairlady Z Z-tune (Z33) '03 *Opera Performance 350Z '04 *Nissan OPTION Stream Z '04 *Nissan MOTUL PITWORK Z (JGTC) '04 Gran Turismo 5 Premium Cars *Amuse NISMO 380RS Super Leggera *Gran Turismo 350Z RS *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '89 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '07 *Nissan XANAVI NISMO Z (SUPER GT) '06 *Nissan Fairlady Z (Z34) '08 Standard Cars All cars from GT4 Gran Turismo 6 Detailed Cars *Nissan Z GT500 Base Model '06 *''All other Premium Cars from GT5'' Simple Cars *''All Standard Cars from GT5'' Gran Turismo Sport *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '89 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '07 External Links *Wikipedia article Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Coupes Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Cars with a one-make race